Give it back
by SpiritedandLost
Summary: Makino and Tsukasa's son, Sanosuke has alot to learn about life and love. But can someone so stubborn and highandmighty be taught a lesson of any kind?
1. Chapter 1

**GIVE IT BACK**

**A Hana Yori Dango fan-fic **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Hana Yori Dango. I do however; own many of the other characters that appear throughout the story.

* * *

"So give it back." Sanosuke Domyouji tapped the center of the table, "I won't tell you again. By the count of five, I expect to see the ring on the table." He gave the short haired girl sitting in front of him another glare followed by a triumphant smirk as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ichi, ni, san, sh—Did you hear what I said? Do you want a red notice?" He jumped out of his chair and slammed his hands against the table. "Oi!" 

"Ne, ne Sanosuke-kun, maybe she really didn't take the ring." Taki Mimasaka suggested, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Iie! She took it! It was her, I know it!" A curly haired girl—Saseru Michiko-- pointed an accusing finger at the short haired girl before Domyouji. She sobbed a little. "The little pauper stole my ring to pawn it! I just know it!"

"I didn't take the ring. I'd have no use for it. Besides, it wasn't even cute." The short haired girl finally replied. "Is this….how new students are treated?"

"Only new students who steal!" The curly haired girl shouted, sobbing again. A friend came over to comfort her.

"Baka," The short haired girl muttered, shaking her head, "I didn't take it."

"Let's be realistic here. You need the money the most. Maybe you took it to pawn it and pay Eitoku's tuition."

"I work and my employers pay the tuition."

"What's your name anyway? Huh?" Sanosuke asked, feeling rather annoyed.

"Sasaki Kumiko." The short haired girl replied, looking up at Sanosuke with light colored eyes that contrasted greatly with her dark hair. The look in her eye was challenging.

"Well then, Sasaki Kumiko" Sanosuke leaned forward, mimicking her challenging glare, "You've just been red tagged." Sanosuke answered with a triumphant smirk, straightening and setting his fisted hands on his sides. "What do you say to _that_?"

Kumiko stood up and grabbed her tray, "I say…I don't have time for child's play." That being said, Kumiko brushed past him without giving him a second glance.

"That….brat!" Sanosuke exclaimed, "How dare she!" He turned to face the student body, "Sasaki Kumiko is now a target!"

Students clapped and cheered. They were eager to have another target to mess with.

"What's going on?" Jusan Nishikado—the play boy of the group—asked, coming in to the dining hall, combing a hand through his hair. "A guy can't step out to flirt with a pretty girl without missing much, can he?" he asked with a bit of a sigh.

"Sanosuke just declared war on someone again." Taki shrugged. "You should have seen it though. She didn't even really seem to care. It's obvious she's new."

"She didn't care at all?" Jusan repeated, looking surprised.

"Not at all."

"Well, she'll see what a mistake that was!" Sanosuke told Jusan and Taki, "She'll regret the day she disrespected a Domyouji!" He grinned brightly, combing his hands through his wavy black hair.

Meanwhile, as everyone cheered over Domyouji's sudden decision, pretty Saseru Hana, Michiko's sister ran up to her and leaned forward. "Nee-chan, here's your ring. Thank you for letting me borrow it." She placed the ring in her sister's hand, waved, and rushed off.

Michiko looked down at the ring in her hand, and then quietly slid it in to her pocket. No one needed to know and anyway, Sasaki Kumiko was a pauper—She deserved a red notice.

"Domyouji-sama, arigatou gozaimasu! I'm glad you cared about my ring enough to give a red notice on my behalf. Ooooh Arigatou gozaimasu!" She cooed, clasping her hands together and giving the wavy haired boy a dreamy look.

* * *

_A little later that day…_

"There she goes!" A boy pointed, "The thief, let's get her!" He said to his friend, who nodded and agreed. They followed her silently and watched her duck in to the bathroom and snickered. With everyone else being in class, they could do what they wanted and no one would know.

Slowly, they pushed open the door to see Kumiko drying her hands on some fresh cotton hand towels. Together, they rushed in, one shoving her against the wall, the other turning on the faucet to block out any sounds of protest.

Kumiko stiffened, gasping slightly in surprise as she was pressed up against the wall, unable to see who was behind her. The boy pressed himself up against her some more and forced a hand between the wall and her stomach, sliding his hand under her shirt.

She pressed her hands against the wall and pushed back, closing her eyes tightly. The boy spun her around and pressed her back against the wall, grinning.

Kumiko looked at him, eyes calm as day. She showed no fear or worry or panic as she pressed against the wall.

"Hmph." The boy grinned as his friend watched. He slid his hand along the side of her leg towards the hem of her skirt. Again, Kumiko failed to show any real emotion.

The boy's grin faded as he looked at her, "What kind of freak are you?!" He snapped and lifted a hand, bringing it across her face.

Kumiko only winced slightly.

"What's wrong with you!? Aren't you scared?!" he growled. Her gaze shifted but remained emotionless. He pressed his lips roughly against hers but her lips remained clamped shut.

"Psycho!" The boy snapped, pulling back and looking at her with a somewhat disturbed look. She had almost been raped and hadn't responded at all. "Let's go!" He said to his friend and the two rushed out of the bathroom.

Kumiko rested against the wall before finally gulping and going to the faucet to splash some water on to her face, blinking back tears.

She wasn't about to show any signs of weakness. "I won't let them down after they've done me such a great favor…" She scrubbed her face and dried it with the towel before looking at her self in the mirror and turning to leave, a quiet sigh escaping her lips. From there, Kumiko headed to class...

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you, repeat." 

"Ee-t is a pu-re-sure to meet you." The class repeated in unison.

"Thank you for assisting me, repeat."

"S'ank you for ah-sis-ting me." They repeated again, a little slower than they had repeated the first.

Several pairs of eyes glanced at the clock. It was 3:00. Those who had checked the time signaled to the others and at the stroke of 3:05, the entire class threw balls of paper at Kumiko.

Kumiko flinched and lowered her head, ignoring the attack.

3:10—Another attack of paper balls.

At 3:15, a final attack.

She was sure the sensei could hear what was taking place but couldn't understand why he failed to react.

'Everyone here really is mindless, ne?' she thought to herself, 'Even if it does offer the best education in the area…it's such a horrible school.'

The bell rang finally rang and the sensei looked up, "That's all for today. Please study tonight for a quiz tomorrow." He gathered his things, bowed slightly, and left the room. The next sensei would arrive in a few minutes. This was the final class and then Kumiko would be able to go back home.

Everyone began to whisper and gossip, tossing looks in Kumiko's direction, silencing suddenly when the door slid open. It wasn't the sensei however, but Domyouji Sanosuke with a broad grin on his lips. Some girls squealed and swooned.

He seemed oblivious to them though and locked his eyes on the short haired girl, "Oi!"

Kumiko looked over, and then went back to staring at the board.

He stomped over to her, "This makes it official!" He declared, smacking a hand against Kumiko's forehead, leaving a red piece of paper stuck on to it. "Red doesn't suit you." He snickered proudly.

Slowly, Kumiko stood up, peeling the paper off of her forehead, "Hmmn." She said quietly, looking at the paper in her hand, "Well…it suits you." She replied, pushing up on to the tips of her toes and sticking the red notice to his forehead. Kumiko gathered her things and prepared to leave, "I told you: I don't have time for child's play."

* * *

The two friends blinked at each other, looked to Sanosuke, then back to each other. 

"Well, that really is unexpected. No one's ever done that before. No one's ever just…given it back." Taki rubbed his chin.

"Makino-san declared war on Tsukasa and punched him." Jusan pointed out.

"Right, but she cared enough to act. This girl seems to just..." Taki shrugged a little. "She's kind of weird, huh?"

Sanosuke crumbled the paper in his hand, "All she had to do was admit she took the stupid ring!" He growled. "What is it with poor people and their pride?"

"O..oh! Jin-kun! There you are, where have you been?" Sanosuke turned over to his light haired, light eyed friend.

Jin sat down and yawned a little, "I was reading in the library."

"Hm, your father really passed on his love of books to you, ne?" Jusan asked, sitting on the couch across from Jin.

"And yours passed on his love of pretty women." Jin retorted plainly.

"Sanosuke-kun's a little heated since his new target really doesn't seem to care about anything he does." Taki informed, still laughing a little.

Jin nodded. He had heard some of the boys talking in the library, "Did...she really take the ring?"

"That doesn't matter anymore! She disrespected me! It's like she doesn't care about the F5 at all!" Sanosuke pointed out and stormed over to Jin, "What do you think we should do?"

Jin shrugged a little. He really didn't care. "Hm." He yawned once more and stretched a bit.

"Oi! Stop that! Don't you ever sleep at home?" Sanosuke asked.

Taki and Jusan laughed in unison, shaking their heads.

* * *

Kumiko turned to head back up the steps. She had planned on leaving school since the sensei hadn't shown up and had expected to avoid everyone by taking the emergency stair case. She hadn't expected to find someone there. 

"You're Sasaki Kumiko, ne?"

Kumiko turned back around. The girl speaking to her was, Kumiko had to admit, one of the prettiest girls at the school. She was tall and slender with a short and cute boy-ish cut to her lightly colored hair. Bright eyes stared at Kumiko, waiting for a reply.

Kumiko nodded.

"Today is your first day, ne? And you've already gotten yourself a red notice." The pretty girl tilted her head and gave Kumiko and amused smile. "News here travels fast."

Kumiko nodded, holding her things in front of her. "I don't care about it. It's all child's play."

"Oh, you're an interesting one. I'm Kanae Hanazawa." She introduced, extending her hand. "And I'm the normal one of the F5." She sat down on the steps and patted the spot next to her for Kumiko to join her. "So you're a servant girl and your employers are paying for you to go here—That's rather generous."

"It is. I'm very grateful."

"Mmm…that Makino Tsukushi was always very kind." Kumiko looked a little surprised that Kanae knew who her employer was, which made her laugh. "My father, Hanazawa Rui is best friends with both of your employers."

"Sou desu ka?"

"Hai. So, when did you plan on telling Sanosuke you were his servant girl?"

"…..I didn't."

"Makes sense. He was bound to find out on his own anyway, ne?" Kanae smiled, leaning over and digging through Kumiko's bag for her cell phone, "Here, you can call me at any time. What's the number to this cell phone?"

"I…don't know it. Makino and Domyouji-sama gave it to me just this morning.."

"How long have you been working there?"

"Only a few days."

"And you've managed to avoid him. You must be clever."

The short haired girl shrugged and watched Kanae stand up. "Ja ne." She said, assuming the girl was leaving.

Kanae stretched and yawned a little, "Ja ne." She had a few things she needed to get done and if she sat about talking, they would never get done, "Feel free to call any time." She waved, going up the steps and leaving the stair well.

Kumiko watched her disappear and thought to herself. Hanazawa—So the girl was one of the rulers of the school. Then…why did she hang out in some dinky stair well? She shrugged and glanced at her watch before rushing off to get home before anyone found her.

* * *

"You're home early today. How was school, Sanosuke-kun?" Makino asked, coming down the steps with a tired look on her face. "Tell me all about it!" 

"Are you and dad fighting again?" Sanosuke asked, raising a brow.

"He's being a real baka today." Makino explained.

"Hey! You listen to me this inscence!" Domyouji ordered, coming down the stairs.

"You mean instance! Talk to me when you can speak proper Japanese!" Makino snapped back.

"There's nothing wrong with my Japanese! Your mother is making such a big deal because she doesn't want to go to dinner."

"I don't want to go to dinner in Paris!" Makino snapped, then took her son's shoulders, "Tell me about school, how was it?"

"Oi! Makino! Don't change the subject!" Domyouji stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

"School was okay." Sanosuke replied, tossing his coat on to the table. "I had to give someone a red notice. They stole something expensive and wouldn't return it."

Makino frowned. She had always been against the red notice, but at least Sanosuke had chosen to use it somewhat responsibly, "Well, you can take it away when they decide to return it." She went to get her son a cup of tea.

"That dumb Sasaki Kumiko probably won't ever return it."

"O-oh!" Domyouji exclaimed, "Sasaki Kumiko… Oi, Makino isn't that our—"

Makino suddenly bumped in to him, pushing him to the side with a loud laugh. Sanosuke was still angry about the girl so she thought it wasn't wise for him to know she worked in their very house. She'd sit him down later and explain it. "—our favorite name. If we ever have a daughter, that's the name we'll use."

"Y-you want to have another child?" Domyouji asked, getting flustered. He shifted a little, "Makino, not in front of our son."

Makino sweat dropped, "Remind me why I chose you over Hanazawa Rui?"

"Because Hanazawa Rui is….a weird guy. I'm going to my room." Sanosuke decided, "Call me when dinner's done."

Makino and Domyouji nodded, watching their son go.

Sanosuke stormed up the steps, sighing loudly. He rubbed his eyes as he went along, muttering to himself. "Stupid girl…."

He entered his room and sighed again, seeing the maid putting some of his clothes in the drawer. "Oi."

The maid paused and lowered her head a bit before picking up her pace and hanging everything up quickly. "Gomen, I'll go." She replied, turning and keeping her head lowered.

"Oi!" He exclaimed again, "Those don't go there!" He grabbed her arm but quickly let it go. "Ah! _You_!"

Kumiko backed up, looked at him, bowed, and left the room.

"Mooooooom!" Sanosuke shouted at the top of his lungs. He went after Kumiko and grabbed her arm, dragging her down the stairs, "What's _she_ doing here?"

"It's only temporary." Makino assured, "She's only here a semester. A fr--"

"Never mind! I don't care!" Sanosuke shook his head then looked at Kumiko, "Just because you live here doesn't mean you're off the hook, you dirty little thief!"

"Sanosuke!"

"She stole _and_ she insulted me! Dad! You know what that's like! I can't let it happen!"

"Can you prove she did it?" Domyouji asked.

"Boy! You've gotten soft, dad! What happened to the Eitoku days when you ruled with an iron fist?"

"Your mom beat it out of me." Domyouji said, rubbing his cheek.

"Well! I won't go down that easily. Not until she admits what she did, returns the ring _and_ apologizes to me!"

"Sumimasen…" Kumiko spoke, "But…I won't apologize for anything." She informed, bowed, and left.

"See? See! That's what she did to me in school!" Sanosuke pointed.

Makino sighed a little bit, "Sanosuke…she's here because things weren't well or safe for her at home. She became a servant out of her own free will in order to repay us. She's not good at….expressing her feelings." She paused, "Your father was kind of like that at first."

"I was not!" Domyouji barked.

Makino gave him a look to which he quickly replied, "Well, you couldn't really express yourself to me either!"

"Mom, Dad, I want her out of this house—out of Eitoku. If you don't make it happen, I will."

* * *


	2. Little Challenges

**GIVE IT BACK**

**A Hana Yori Dango fan-fic **

**Chapter 2: Little Challenges**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Hana Yori Dango. I do however; own many of the other characters that appear throughout the story.

* * *

Makino and Domyouji watched the two teens depart for school—Sanosuke heading for the limousine and Kumiko heading down the long drive way. 

"It's a start, a good one. At least he's still going to go to school." Makino said, breaking the silence.

Domyouji, leaning against the door frame, tilted his head to look down at his wife, "Baka…that's not really a good thing at all."

"Oh, that's right. He's _your_ son."

"Eh?!" Domyouji shot away from the door frame, "What's that supposed to mean? He's your son too!"

"Yeah….but this behavior…this 'I rule the world' thing is a genetic trait from your side of the family."

"Genetic….trait…" Domyouji raised a brow.

"Don't worry about it, Tsukasa." Makino patted his shoulder and entered the house.

Domyouji turned after her, "I'm not sure yet! But I'm sure you just insulted me!"

* * *

Kumiko passed the gates of Eitoku and entered the school, heading for her class room when she spotted a familiar boy-ish cut up a head. She allowed herself a faint smile. She had only spoken to Kanae for a few minutes but for some reason felt that Kanae was the only friend she'd have at Eitoku. 

"K-Kanae-san." She called lightly, deciding to tell her friend that Sanosuke Domyouji had discovered her at the home. Her friend however, didn't respond and only continued walking down the hall.

"Kanae-san." Kumiko headed after her, a little annoyed that the girl had told Kumiko that they could talk at any time, then suddenly blew her off like yesterday's news. She reached out and grabbed the arm ahead of her, suddenly letting go, blinking.

Bright eyes peered down at her, light colored hair falling over a forehead and in to those eyes. Kumiko blinked some more, both surprised and confused. The same eyes as Kanae, the same hair…. But she hadn't noticed until now that this figure was taller and wasn't as slender. She bowed, "Sumimasen…you look…like a friend of mine. Sorry..."

"You're the ring thief, aren't you?" He questioned, though it sounded more like a statement.

"No. I'm Sasaki Kumiko. The innocent but accused." Kumiko blinked at her own choice of words. He probably thought she was insane or something now. "Sorry. You looked like a friend of mine."

Jin raised a brow and peered at her, no real emotion on his face. "It's fine." He paused and added, "Twins tend to do that sometimes."

"Siblings. Twins. Right." Kumiko replied, shifting her gaze.

He glanced at his watch "Do you like to read?"

"Sorry?"

"Do. You. Like. To. Read?"

She was confused about the question, since it had come out of no where, "….Hai."

He held a book out to her, 'Taming of the Shrew' by Shakespeare. "Good book" he said simply, setting it in her hands. Then, he turned to leave. "Kanae won't be coming until later. If I see her," he said, "I'll tell her you were looking for her." That said, he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Kumiko stared silently then looked down at the book. Kanae hadn't mentioned that she had a brother—a twin… but then again they had only really talked for a few moments. "This school…is too much."

"If you think so, you should leave, ring thief!" A boy snapped, "Anyway, theres no room at Eitoku for ugly people!"

Kumiko raised a brow before turning to walk off, "Really?" she questioned in a bored tone. "After seeing all the students here, I would have thought other wise." She left it at that and ducked in to her class room. It was too early to start any real trouble…and it was easier to avoid Sanosuke this way.

It wasn't that she couldn't handle whatever it was she dished out—she could. After all she had ever been through, Kumiko was positive she could handle it and return it tenfold—but she wouldn't. She'd play it cool and wait for everyone to forget about bothering her for the rest of the semester. One semester…it was all she had to last.

She set her things down on the desk and skimmed over the book Hanazawa-san had given her, until the bell rang.

* * *

Jusan and Taiki just couldn't stop laughing as Sanosuke sat there, annoyed, chin resting on his fist. The predicament he had managed to find himself in had been just too amusing to his two other friends—and they had no problem showing it. 

"Only to Sanosuke!" Taiki chuckled, "It could only happen to someone like him!"

"What are your parents going to do?" Jusan asked. "I don't have a problem taking her home if you want her out of your house." Jusan raised his brows and smirked, tossing a look to Taiki, "You know what they say about girls who have no money…."

"You're awful!" Taiki laughed even harder.

"Shut up!" Sanosuke snapped, "You're not taking her home! I'm…I'm going to kill her first! You know, I _tried_ to be civil this morning! I really did! I told her I'd give her a ride to school and she turned me down!"

"You tried to be civil?" Jusan asked.

"….Mom made me. Anyway! She turned me down! 'I can't be seen with you' she said! Can you believe her? Who wouldn't want to be seen with me?"

"I thought you didn't want her around?" Taiki questioned.

"That isn't the point you idiots!" Sanosuke growled. "The point is! If some...pauper doesn't respect me, no one else will feel the need to! We can't keep order in Eitoku if the F5 isn't respected!"

"I doubt one little pauper can make any real changes, Sanosuke." Jusan assured.

"Oi." Taiki answered, "Don't forget who his mom was."

"That's different. Your mom is a ball of fire. She's tough. She fought back. This girl…" Jusan wasn't even able to finish his sentence before the two broke out in to a fit of laughter again.

Sanosuke scowled. "You two are no help."

"You need help with her?" Jusan asked.

Taiki set his hands on Sanosuke's shoulders. "Just leave it alone. She's no big deal. We should go to class now. We're about half an hour late—not that it really matters."

* * *

Fourth class, English, Kumiko stood in front of the dry-erase board, marker in hand as she stared at a Japanese written sentence on the board and thought of how to translate it. As she did that, Michiko nodded to her younger sister, Hana. Hana nodded in reply and leaned over, passing a note to a boy sitting across from her. The boy unfolded the paper, read it and nodded back, sliding the paper in to his desk as Kumiko came back to her seat. 

"Very good, Sasaki-san! That's correct." The sensei congratulated and erased the sentence. "Who wants to try a sentence next?"

A few sentences and a chapter of reading later, the bell rang and the class was dismissed.

"You stole my necklace!" Michiko pointed at Kumiko as soon as they entered the hall. "I left it on my desk and you were the first one in the classroom! I...didn't want to disturb the class about it, but now that we're out, I demand you return it!

Kumiko frowned a little before sarcastically (and plainly) replying, "I had to take it. The ring wasn't worth much."

Michiko let out an annoyed squeal and stomped her foot. "You confess then! We all heard you! Sanosuke-kun will punish you for this!"

"Okay."

Michiko repeated the sound, crossing her arms. "Sanosuke-sama!" She cried as the group of four made their way down the hall (Jin being the Hanazawa present, not Kanae) to investigate the commotion. "She took my necklace now too! It was an heirloom!"

"Did you?" Sanosuke asked Kumiko, walking towards the servant girl. "Did you take the necklace now too?" He glared.

"I didn't. I have no time for you."

"She must have! It was in the classroom, everyone saw me set it on the desk and now it's gone!" Michiko cried.

"Onee-san!" Hana tried to comfort her sister.

"Sasaki-san, don't lie to me." Sanosuke warned in a threatening voice. "You're in deep water with me as it is."

"Let's just—" A boy snatched her bag and unzipped it, "Check!"

Books and papers and pens tumbled to the ground, as did a thin silver chain with a small diamond butterfly hanging loosely in the middle. The boy picked it up. "Michiko."

Kumiko blinked, but before she had any real chance to reply, Sanosuke had her pinned against the wall, glaring down angrily. "Do you take me for some kind of idiot? Huh!? How dare you lie to me in my face! Where's her ring? If you had the necklace, you probably really do have the ring too!"

"I don't and I didn't lie. I didn't take it." Kumiko looked up at him. "I have no need for stupid, expensive things. They mean nothing to me. Money isn't everything…but…you wouldn't understand it. I said I have no time for you. I have to go."

"If money means nothing to you, why are you living in my house with my family? Huh? Where's your stupid family?"

Everyone seemed slightly surprised at this new information.

"My family doesn't matter. Are you really Makino-sama and Domyouji-sama's child? They don't serve something as rotten as you. They're good people."

"You….little bi—how dare you tell me I don't belong with my family! I hope your family rots in hell!"

"….They probably will."

Sanosuke grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her away from the wall and tossing her on to the floor. He heard and felt the fabric of her uniform rip as she went down.

The surrounding students began to laugh and Kumiko slowly gathered her things, sloppily throwing them back in to her bag and walking away without making a sound.

Sanosuke glared as she left. How…dare she!

"I think you went too far, Sanosuke." Jusan commented.

"I think…" Sanosuke began, "I think….I did too." He hadn't been sure why he had lost it so badly. Had it been that she didn't seem to fear him? She disrespected him? She lied and stole? She was living in his home? When those around them began to whisper, he crossed his arms. "Let's go!"

"Alright. Nothing to see here. Move along, everyone." Taiki ushered everyone in to different classrooms and Jusan did the same.

"Sanosuke." Jusan called, "Are you going to go find her?"

"Not yet."

"Hm." Jin looked over, "I don't think this will make her respect you any more."

"What are you talking about?" Sanosuke asked.

"With certain people, you have to give respect to receive it." Jin answered.

"He rarely speaks, but when he does…he's so deep!" Taiki teased lightly, noticing Sanosuke didn't look any happier. "Come on, let's get to our next class."

* * *

Kumiko skipped her next class. Funny, skipping at least one class a day was becoming a habit. She sat in Kanae's stairwell, Hanazawa-san's book sitting in her lap. She stared at the cover, debating whether or not she'd really try to read it. It was in English and although she had a fair understanding, it would take her a while to read it. 

"Taming of the Shrew. My brother tried to get me to read that. I opted for seeing the movie." Kanae spoke, coming down the steps and looking over her.

"Your brother let me borrow it." Kumiko explained.

"What happened to your shirt?"

Staring at the book, Kumiko had almost forgotten about what had happened with Sanosuke. "Domyouji-san happened. It's no big deal."

Kanae came around and sat down in front of her. "Well as long as it's no big deal….Hey, have you been crying?"

Kumiko had almost cried. Her eyes had watered and she had felt the tears build up in the corners of her eyes, but she had quickly wiped them away and had decided not to give Sanosuke that satisfaction. "No."

"Okay. So are you going to read it?"

"Hm?"

"The book."

"I don't know. Do you know what it's about?"

"Long story short—Some chick whose totally 'untamable' and this guy who thinks he can tame her go head to head. Like the title says. She's the shrew and he tries to tame her."

"……Great summary." Kumiko replied with a bit of a sigh.

"Then theres the sister. Woo! Now she's a piece of work. She was tamed and then becomes untamable."

"…..Can you give me a better summary without using any form of the word 'tame'?"

Kanae clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "You should talk to my brother then. He's the book worm. Hey, you should tell Makino and Domyouji to give you time off so you can come spend the night at my house tonight."

"I just started working there. I can't."

Kanae pulled her up. "My brother's in the library. You can think about it on our way over." Without giving the girl much choice, Kanae dragged Kumiko along.

"Niiiiiii-san!" Kanae called loudly as they entered the library. The librarian looked up but didn't bother hushing Kanae. Her family had paid for the new library, after all. "He's probably in the classic English Literature section. That's where he always is." She muttered, more to herself than to Kumiko.

To their surprise, he wasn't there. "Odd." Kanae finally let go of Kumiko's arm. "He's normally right there."

"Oh well."

"Mm. Yeah. So, are you going to stay over tonight or what?"

"Well….Tomorrow is a Sunday. Can't I just…see you then?" Kumiko asked. She didn't like the idea of spending the night at the Hanazawa home since she was still trying to get used to staying at the Domyouji home.

"Sure. Okay then. Next step. Let's get you another uniform shirt." Kanae poked the collar of the girl's shirt. "Your blazer can't hide it forever and that's probably your only shirt, isn't it."

"Yeah. But….I can work some more and get the money for…"

"Nonsense. I'll buy it for you. Friends do that you know."

"I don't know. I could never buy you a replacement uniform…so I don't know how good of a friend I'd be."

"God, thank goodness for that." Kanae laughed, "I wouldn't be caught dead in that school uniform."

Kumiko smiled just a little before finally laughing with Kanae—and boy, did it feel good to laugh! "Kanae-san?" Kumiko asked, "Are we really friends?"

Kanae laughed and tossed an arm around the girl, "Goodness! You really are dense!"

Kumiko blinked and the girls shared another laugh. "What are you doing after this, Kumiko?"

"I'm going to work."

"Man, they work you like a slave, huh?"

"I have two jobs. I work at the dango shop Makino-san used to work at too." Kumiko explained. "So I can have money for myself."

"You're a servant for free then?"

"I do it…to repay their kindness." Kumiko informed. "I should go. I rarely have time for myself. Maybe…cutting class isn't so bad." If she left now, she'd have about an hour and a half until she had to work.

"Don't forget to come to my house tomorrow!" Kanae reminded her as Kumiko headed off.

* * *

From the window of his classroom, Sanosuke watched Kumiko head down the entrance way, leaving the school. He frowned. So not only did she steal and lie, but she cut class too! He sighed a little, resting his chin in his hand. 

He jumped up, "I have to apologize to her!"

The sensei stopped his lecture and looked up. Jin raised a brow and nodded.

"Well If I don't! She'll rat me out to my parents. Dad would probably understand but mom would never tolerate it!"

Jin nodded again—really, he didn't care for the explanation. It wasn't any of his business. He'd tell Taiki and Jusan where Sanosuke had gone after class ended.

Sanosuke rushed out, leaving everyone in a fit of whispers.

"Oi! Servant girl!" Sanosuke yelled as he ran down the entrance way. She had passed the gates, but he could still see her through the bars around the corner, "Stop! Wait up, damn it!"

Kumiko stopped but didn't turn to face him, nor did she verbally respond.

Sanosuke caught his breath. "You can't just skip school, you know!"

Again, Kumiko said nothing. She only looked down at the watch on her wrist, checking the time.

Sanosuke sighed and walked closer. "I'm sorry about your shirt. I'll replace it."

"It's okay. I can do it."

"I ripped it. I'll replace it." He stopped just behind her, "It's important to take responsibility for your actions…"

"….I didn't steal her jewelry." Kumiko informed, "I don't care if you don't believe me." Kumiko began to walk again. Sanosuke followed. "Can you please not follow me?"

"Puh, I'll do what I want." Sanosuke replied, "And I'll follow you until you say you forgive me for ripping your shirt."

"I don't have—"

Sanosuke cut in front of her, "You don't have time for me. I know. Well, make it. I gave you a red notice because you stole the ring. You deserve it. You're still a target because you stole the necklace. You deserve that too. Everyone hates you because you disrespected me. That's something else you deserve--"

"Is that an apology?"

"But you didn't deserve having your uniform destroyed. I went too far. So forgive me! Hey! It isn't every day I apologize to someone! So feel honored and forgive me."

Kumiko stopped and gave him a plain look. "Fine, you're forgiven."

Sanosuke grabbed her arm, "You don't mean that. I want you to really forgive me."

"You can't demand forgiveness. You have to earn it."

"I can do that. I can do anything."

"Let go."

"You know! Most people would be honored by this! Most girls squeal over me and would love to be this close to me! So many pretty girls! But I'm wasting my time on an ugly pauper like you! I shouldn't apologize to you! You should be _thanking_ me, if anything!"

"I'm not impressed by you. You're cocky and spoiled and have a twisted sense of justice. You're a joke to me, Sanosuke Domyouji and I feel terrible to be working for someone who I'm smarter than."

"Hey!" He squeezed her arm. "I'm trying to be nice to you!"

"You have an odd way of showing it!" Kumiko finally snapped, which surprised Sanosuke. Finally, the girl had shown signs of emotion. She seemed angry and annoyed with him.

"Fine, we'll talk about this tonight at home." Sanosuke decided.

"No." Kumiko told him, "Tonight…I'm spending the night at Hanazawa-san's." She yanked her arm free, turned and continued on her way, leaving Sanosuke standing there stunned.

She was going to Jin's? Why was she doing that? And what the hell was Jin thinking? Sanosuke frowned.

* * *

Next time: Kumiko spends the day with Jin Hanazawa. Sanosuke Domyouji moves out and experiences "The real world." 


End file.
